Cashflow Croc
'Cashflow Croc '''is the eighth cog on the V2 Cashbot corporate ladder. Note: In case you're curious, Cashflow Croc is an estuarine (saltwater) crocodile. Starting phrases ''"Let's get snappy!" "You're in for a snap." "Oh snap!" "You look snapped up." "Wanna have a snap?" "Snaps on me!" "You've been snapped." "You don't know who you're snapping with." "Snaps ahoy!" "Snap it up!" "Snap this way!" "Snap that way!" "Don't be scared of a snap." "Did you hear a snap?" "Snap that." "Snap this." "Snap this!" "Snap that!" "Snap!" "Snap." "Aww snap." "I can be really snappy at times." "A good old snap will do the trick." "All you need is a snap." "The snaps you take are equal to the snaps you make." "Snap that off the list." "Back to the snapping board." "Snap it while you have the chance!" "I'm a real snapper." "I'm in the mood for a snap or two." "Careful, don't snap it now!" "You can call me snap." "I haven't had a snap all day." "All I want is a snap. Is that too much to ask?" "Did I say snap?" "Could you lend me an ear?" "It's pay back time." "Well you asked for an advance and you've got it." "You seem to have cashflow problems." "Let's get the cash flowing." "Oh toons, always ruining my flow." "This doesn't flow." "You're in hot water." "Now you're in hot water." "I hope you like water." "Careful, it's deep water!" "Ready for the deep end?" "You're digging rather deep." "Always keep your head above the water." "I love to be a wet blanket." "Oops, looks like you got wet there, huh?" "In case of emergency, break glass." "Remember toons-cogs ALWAYS win." "You should have brought an umbrella." "I suggest liquidation." "Thinking about Chapter 7?" "Sorry, am I winding you up?" "Did I mention you're bankrupt?" "Congratulations, you're bankrupt." "You don't know how much you owe." "You're insolvent." "You're in the red." "You owe me." "How will you pay off this debt?" "Now look what you've done!" "There's not a bean to your name!" "Blame the croc." "In a while, crocodile." "Fancy a swim?" "Don't drown on me." "Try not to drown." "You're a real drown." "You're gonna drown, clown!" '' ''"I'm king of the sea!" "Oops, did you drown?" "Looks like you drowned there." "Is drowing a pleasant experience?" '' ''"I'm one mean marine!" Attacks (Signature) Bankruptcy Notice-Cashflow Croc takes out a white letter and tosses it at the toon. This deals: 14 damage on level 8 22 damage on level 9 30 damage on level 10 38 damage on level 11 46 damage on level 12 54 damage on level 13 (Signature) Wind Up-A well appears on the spot where the targeted toon should be (the toon has disappeared at this point). Cashflow Croc starts winding up the well, and the targeted toon appears inside, all wet and very scared. The toon begs to be freed and is released, falling down in the process. 15 damage on level 8 24 damage on level 9 27 damage on level 10 32 damage on level 11 36 damage on level 12 42 damage on level 13 Snap-Cashflow Croc snaps his jaws loudly. 20 damage on level 8 26 damage on level 9 32 damage on level 10 38 damage on level 11 44 damage on level 12 50 damage on level 13 Double Snap-Same as snap but the jaws are snapped twice. 23 damage on level 8 27 damage on level 9 34 damage on level 10 39 damage on level 11 45 damage on level 12 52 damage on level 13 Triple Snap-Same as Double Snap but the jaws are snapped three times. 25 damage on level 8 31 damage on level 9 37 damage on level 10 44 damage on level 11 47 damage on level 12 55 damage on level 13 Jaws-Cashflow Croc grabs the toon, chews it up and spits it out. The toon comes out wet and terrified. 18 damage on level 8 26 damage on level 9 34 damage on level 10 42 damage on level 11 50 damage on level 12 58 damage on level 13 Bounced Cheque-Cashflow Croc bounces a cheque towards the toon. 11 damage on level 8 16 damage on level 9 21 damage on level 10 26 damage on level 11 31 damage on level 12 40 damage on level 13 Fired-Cashflow Croc wiggles its fingers, causing flames to appear under the toon, turning them black and crispy. 11 damage on level 8 22 damage on level 9 33 damage on level 10 44 damage on level 11 49 damage on level 12 57 damage on level 13 Toon Lure-Cashflow Croc puts on hypo-goggles and takes out a jar of jellybeans. As Cashflow Croc chants and sways from side to side, the toons come closer and eventually become lured. This deals: +12 throwback damage on level 8 +17 throwback damage on level 9 +21 throwback damage on level 10 +26 throwback damage on level 11 +37 throwback damage on level 12 +49 throwback damage on level 13 Liquidate-Cashflow Croc wiggles his fingers and a pool of water appears under the toon. The toon tries to escape but slips and falls. 10 damage on level 8 14 damage on level 9 18 damage on level 10 25 damage on level 11 32 damage on level 12 43 damage on level 13 Razzle Dazzle: Cashflow Croc operates a pair of false teeth and blinding white rings of stars fly out at the toon, deducting laff as they hit. 15 damage on level 8 37 damage on level 9 59 damage on level 10 62 damage on level 11 66 damage on level 12 78 damage on level 13 Fun Fact! Cashflow Croc has more phrases than any other cog because "his mouth is so big he can't close it!" Category:V2 Cashbots Category:Dimensos' Creations